Sparring Session
by MrMUnited95
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Phantom Thieves were able to interact with their Personas. While looking to take down Shido, Akira is feeling a little stressed out. That's when his girlfriend invited him to go on an unconventional date in Mementos. Inspired by Kisdonta's fanfic "Persona 4: Split Personalities". ShuMako Week 2020, Day 3 (Arsene & Johanna/Metaverse)


**A/N: So as the summary states, this fic is inspired by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer's Persona 4 fic 'Persona 4: Split Personalities' where the cast is able to interact with their personas. And I thought "Why not combine them both?" Again, I really hope I did well capturing not only Akira's and Makoto's characters but also their respective personas too. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Day 3: Arsene & Johanna/Metaverse**

"You do know that you are going to have to ask her sooner or later?"

"I know Arsene. I know,"

Akira Kurusu have been making infiltration tools for the next heist with sheer focus. And right behind him is his faithful Persona companion Arsene, wearing the strikingly red tuxedo.

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"Arsene, if you don't cut it out, or I'll-" Akira slams the table

"Or what? Hurt me? You know I'm just a luminous manifestation within you that you can't possibly physically strike," Arsene taunted.

"Ughhhh…" Akira with slams his own face on the table with his hands on his head.

"We're dealing with a psychopathic politician that is looking to take us out and his fraudulent lackey of a detective. Do you think I have time to ask her out on a date?"

"Joker, as much as all of us want to take down Shido. I think a little break is what you need. And who better to take a break with than Makoto. You've been so stressed out recently. Besides, you know this is not going to go away anytime soon," Morgana said.

"My companion is right, mi amigo. The way I see it, I can feel your passionate, burning love for this girl. And I believe it's best you take action," A big, masked, muscular figure offered his insight just behind the cat (?) as he swims towards the Phantom Thief leader.

"Zorro, I don't need your opinion," Akira looks at the masked figure from behind.

"I'm just saying, Senor Akira. It's already established that you and her are already in a relationship. To which I don't understand. She is beyond scary which makes me prefer to deal with my own archenemy," Zorro twirled his rapier while touching Akira's shoulder with his other hand.

"You're just a fictional character, Zorro. You don't have archenemies," Akira deadpanned.

"You! You said that word! How dare you! Why I-" Zorro was so focused on his rant that he didn't realize he has left the attic.

"You know he hates that word, Joker. Now I better make sure he doesn't do anything that would make people think they're crazy. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time with that elderly couple," Morgana goes down the stairs to look for his persona. Akira and Arsene blankly looked at each other.

"Morgana surely has an unenviable task to keep that blowhorn calm. Then again, so does the rest of our colleagues with their own personas whenever we go into the Metaverse," Arsene puts his finger on his chin.

"Makes you wonder how the rest are getting along with their personas whenever they're alone," Akira leans back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

* * *

"Look, I know you're mad and all…"

"What the eff did you do, Captain?!"

"I was bored so, I decided to pass some time,"

"By destroying the whole apartment?! My mom's gonna kill me!"

* * *

"What happened to that girl? It looks like she suffered an electric shock"

"Oh, my. Looks like her hairdryer has malfunctioned,"

"…"

"What?"

"You have something to do with this, don't you?"

"Why, I don't even know what you're talking about,"

"Carmen, you already did this at least three times already to other models! It's a miracle no one spread any rumors about me and all this! What did she say that got you to mess with her?"

"Well, she referred to you as an equivalent to a female dog and also go to a place of fire that is lead by a horned beast,"

"I've got that a lot of times already,"

"And she also slandered the Phantom Thieves by saying they are scum,"

"… You know what, I'll let this slide,"

* * *

"I still do not understand what you are trying to say here, Yusuke-dono,"

"Can't you see, Goemon?! Look at the rough edges of the figures, look at their despairing faces as they realize the suffering they have just received and the dark colors that further highlights their despair,"

"Yusuke-dono, that is just a flattened cockroach. And stop doing that, you're scaring other people,"

* * *

"Ooh. What is that? What is this book all about? What are you researching on? What's that on the screen? Can I see it? What should I read on next?!"

"Necronomicon, will you please shut up?!"

* * *

"Yes. Embrace it. Embrace the hate inside of you, my dear Haru. Now look at the picture of that pompous, spoilt brat and stab at it with all your might,"

**Stab**

"Hehe. Sugiura-kun, you have no idea what is going to come to you after what I just been told about our 'marriage arrangement'. Hehehe…"

* * *

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine," Akira shrugs his shoulders.

"Just curious. Would you rather spend a day with any of them in exchange for me?"

"Nah. Wouldn't trade you for any other persona. I know I do have other powerful personas. No offence, by the way,"

"None taken,"

"But you're the leader of the other personas just like how I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Basically, you're quite indispensable to me when keeping things… sane. Besides, I enjoy your company too," Akira playfully messes with a piece of metal.

"Well… I'm grateful for that, Akira. Though I would like to point out that could ruffle feathers of a few of your other personas,"

Like Akira, Arsene is indeed a gentleman. Unlike Akira though, a different side of him emerges whenever he witnesses injustice. Take Kamoshida for example. He was on the verge of being berserk when Kamoshida threatened Akira with expulsion to the point that the whole school was shaking slightly. But thanks to Captain Kidd and Zorro, he eventually calmed down and bided his patience and people brushed it off as a mini-earthquake

He is usually calm and composed, but can be snarky sometimes, especially to Zorro and Milady. There was one time when they were giving chase to Kunikazu in the treasure chamber, Arsene insulted Milady's giant skirt size because she was a little too slow for his liking. Once they were out, Milady tried to have a go at Arsene, but the winged figure would continually taunt her as he kept avoiding her attacks.

However, along with Goemon & Johanna, Makoto's persona, he is the voice of reason. Rather, the straight-man/tsukkomi of the group whenever any of his fellow personas does something stupid. He can still remember the time Captain Kidd brashly went and fire its cannon that left the Akira's attic window smashed during a gathering. It was hell for Akira to explain to Sojiro what happened and Arsene & Johanna made sure Captain Kidd answered for it.

From out of nowhere, Akira's phone buzzed. Akira picks it up and sees the sender's name.

"Who is it, Akira?"

"It's Makoto,"

"Well, what did she say?"

"… She wants to spar with me… in the Metaverse…"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Makoto, now in her room, puts her phone down, awaiting a reply from her boyfriend.

"Really? That's your idea of a date?" A motorcycle leaning on the wall deadpanned.

"This is the best I can think of, Johanna! And I hope this is a good way for him to relieve some stress. He needs the break to take his mind off Shido,"

"You know, there is another way for you to _relieve _his stress,"

"Johanna, we've talked about this already. We're not going to _do it!_," Makoto scowled at her persona while tightened her hand into a fist.

"I'm just thinking about your best interests. Let's face it, we all know you're going to someday. Even the boneheaded Captain Kidd made a bet with that loud Zorro on when it will happen"

"And why didn't you stop them like you usually do?!" Makoto's cheeks flushed and her eyebrows furrowed at the motorcycle.

"Because I know it will happen, so for once, I agree with them,"

"Johanna!" Makoto shouted with a high-pitched voice with her face getting a lot hotter.

The thing about Johanna is that when she was first summoned, she was somewhat hostile to the team and their personas. She usually scolds or insults them especially after their antics, particularly Ryuji, Captain Kidd, Zorro, Futaba and even Carmen for her aloof & vindictive nature when dealing with said antics, not that she cares anyways. Makoto though tried her best to get her persona to scale back those insults a bit.

Eventually, Johanna warmed up to them, but still take shots at them whenever the chance arrives. Even Goro Akechi was not spared from her when they infiltrated Sae's palace. When Akechi turned out to be a traitor, oh boy, Johanna really had a go at him & Robin Hood that would be enough for her to perfectly qualify as an insult comic.

However, after much convincing by Akira when news broke that he & Makoto are going out, she gives her blessings to the couple and grew soft on the Phantom Thieves leader along with Arsene, much to the annoyance of some of their teammates.

There is a hidden side to Johanna, though it's a side that only Makoto knows. She has knowledge about intimate human relationships and she further learned more thanks to Necronomicon gaining information on it and their trip to Shinjuku. So when she first advised Makoto on relationships much to the student council president's surprise, Makoto almost fainted with steam coming out from her ears and her face being red all over. Johanna said in her defence that Makoto needs to know this to maintain a healthy relationship with Akira. In a way, it's like a mother telling her children about the birds and the bees.

Suddenly, Makoto's phone buzzed. She quickly picks it up and sees Akira's name on the screen.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He says yes. He also says I still have a lot more to learn about dating and puts a few emojis at the end of the message," Makoto deadpanned.

"See what I mean? What entails a romantic evening is a nice dinner out under the moonlight. Then the climax of the night is going to a love hotel and **** **** ****,"

"Oh my goddddd…." Makoto puts her hands on her blushing face, having to hear all the things Johanna is spewing. She made a mental note to never take her to Shinjuku ever again.

* * *

**Next Day**

Akira & Arsene and Makoto & Johanna are now in Mementos, facing each other on opposite ends. To make things fair, Akira will only use Arsene for this sparring session, all combat must be on the ground, no healing since Arsene can't do it and no status moves meaning Arsene cannot use Dream Needle. To make things more difficult, if either one gets hit by one shot from their respective guns, they automatically lose. This was suggested by Makoto so that they can train themselves to evade projectiles.

"Don't hold back, Joker. Hit me with all you got," Makoto gets into a fighting stance.

"I never do, my Queen " Akira smirked as he tightly hold his knife.

"Lady Johanna," Arsene bowed.

"Mr. Arsene," Johanna returns the courtesy

Both sides have an intense staredown before Akira and Makoto lunged forward to try and get the first strike. Akira swung his blade overhead, but Makoto swiftly dodged and threw a few punches to his body. Only for Akira to evade just the blows just barely by doing a backflip. He then pointed his gun towards Makoto and started firing his gun.

Makoto started to move to the sides rapidly to avoid getting shot. She takes out her revolver and starts shooting back. This forces Akira to stop shooting too and start evading. Makoto's six-shooter ran out and Akira makes sure she has no time to reload by running towards with his knife in hand. As Makoto was reloading, she sees Akira about to close the gap. She quickly puts back her gun and swiftly strike Akira in the gut as she used his own momentum against him by leading him into her fist.

As Akira is catching his breath, Makoto, eyes filled with intensity and jaw clenched, delivered another blow and another to Akira's body. Her last punch made Akira to fall back by a distance.

"Arsene!" Akira barked for his persona as he rips his mask off.

"Eigaon!"

"With pleasure," Arsene guided a column of red & black plasma towards Makoto's position and she barely got out of the way.

"Brave Blade!" Akira commanded. Arsene unveils two blades from his sleeve and proceeded to have a go at Makoto. He was able to get a cut or two by her waist.

"Ah!" Makoto winced in pain as she pressed her hand on the wound

"Makoto, are you Ok?" Akira shows a look of concern

"Yes, I'm fine. Remember, I can heal myself after all this. So don't worry. Keep it coming," Seeing Makoto's determined face, Akira hesitantly nodded.

"Arsene! Eigaon again!"

"Johanna!" Makoto rips her mask from her face to summon her persona. She got on Johanna and revved up her engine.

"Now we're going somewhere!" Johanna exclaimed. They avoided the first column as they went full speed ahead towards Akira and Arsene. Makoto was able to reload her gun during the ride.

"Arsene, I have an idea. Keep firing Eihas at them. One of them will surely knock Makoto off balance while I distract them by facing them head on,"

"Understood, Akira,"

Akira nodded at Arsene. Akira went forward towards the incoming motorcycle while Eihas came flying past him from behind. Makoto realized what Akira was doing.

"Johanna, fire a Freidyne in the sky and keep moving! I'll drift away from Arsene's Eihas while I fire my shots,"

"Of course!"

From the front, Johanna summoned a light blue bomb towards the sky while Makoto steered the both of them out of Akira's path and dodging Arsene's Eihas at the same time. Makoto took out her gun and fired at Akira to distract him. She fired her gun in a slow rate so that it will give enough time for the Freidyne to hit the ground.

As expected, Akira is busy dodging her bullets while he tries to get close. To make sure Akira is in close proximity of the incoming Freidyne, Makoto steered towards that same area.

"Johanna, make sure to use a Mafreidyne. One towards Akira's left to knock him into the other Freidyne's direction and the other towards Arsene!"

"On it!"

Just as Johanna released two big nuclear energy bombs, two big bursts of red & black plasma hits Makoto & Johanna, but it's enough for Makoto to lose control of Johanna and they eventually crashed & burn. Turns out while Makoto was distracted to take out Akira, Akira had instructed Arsene to use Maeigaon instead of Eiha for a bigger burst and eventually it paid off.

Arsene was drained after using so many Eihas & Eigas, but he is glad the plan worked. His smile though faltered when he glanced up to see the Freidyne getting close to the ground near Akira, who was looking at the grounded Makoto in concern after just avoiding the other Freidyne attack.

"Akira, get out of the way!" Then the Freidyne hits Arsene, who was too tired to move after using so much of his SP level.

Akira looked at Arsene with confusion and worry. He suddenly felt a burning sensation on the top of his head. He looked up and saw the big blue nuclear energy heading his way.

"Oh, crap!" He ran away as far as he could. But he didn't reach far enough to not feel the impact. As a result, it caused him flying off the ground. All four combatants are left laying on the ground. It took a few minutes for anyone to show signs of getting up. Akira and Makoto slowly got up, still feeling the effects of the last attack.

Akira's face has a few burn marks while Makoto has scratches and blemishes on her own face. Akira and Makoto looks at each other with a penetrative gaze while catching their breath. Akira gripped his knife while Makoto clenches her brass knuckles.

"So… One last fight to settle it, Queen?" Akira made a smirk. Makoto grits her teeth while she stares menacingly at him.

"Just bring it, Joker,"

With whatever energy they have left, both of them screamed from the top of their lungs as they launch one last barrage of their own attacks. Akira's knife was able to get a few cuts across Makoto's body. However, Makoto was able to land her blows on Akira as well.

Makoto knew that she had to kick away Akira's knife from his grasp to get the advantage. As Akira was thrusting his knife, Makoto parried and did what she planned as she kicked Akira's hand and in the process, made him drop the knife.

Akira was holding his hand in pain, but he quickly moved out of the way to evade Makoto's kick. Akira, with his quick thinking, decided to leg sweep Makoto and he did it as one of Makoto's legs was off ground for another kick.

Akira rolls back to grab the knife back, but Makoto recovered quickly and pistol-whipped the knife away again using her revolver. She spun around because of the momentum of her swinging arm that pistol-whipped the knife.

But as she faced Akira again, Akira took out his gun and pointed it at her face at point blank with both hands while kneeling on one knee. Makoto also points her revolver at his face at him from close range with one hand.

Both of them were out of breath as they looked at each other intensely while neither makes a slight move. As time went on, both of their gazes softened as they slowly lowered their guns. They removed their masks so that they got a good view at each other. After a few moments passed, they both went in for a very passionate kiss that caused both of them to drop back on the ground with Makoto on top of Akira.

They devoured each other as their lips danced while they have their hands on each other's faces. The more time passed, the more heated the kiss is. Eventually, they even got their tongues into one another's mouth as they both kept the immense pressure going. All thoughts The kiss went on for a few more minutes before they broke it to catch their breath.

With their foreheads touching each other, they both kept their loving yet lustful stare into each other's eyes. A few moments later, Akira decided to break the silence.

"This is one hell of a date. Do…. Do you think we've gone a little too far?"

"I think we did… Look, I'm sorry for overdoing it," Makoto solemnly with a sullen look.

"Don't be. You did say don't hold back. And I expected the same from you," Akira caresses Makoto's face. They both kept staring each other from close range when someone interrupted them.

"Ahem!"

Akira and Makoto turned their attention to the source of the voice to see Arsene standing alongside Johanna, who Arsene helped get up.

"One of these days, I hope that I get to be on two feet so that I can stand up by myself," Johanna laments.

"Don't worry, Lady Johanna. I'm sure you will achieve that someday," Arsene tries to cheer up the motorcycle.

"Thank you for your comfort, Mr. Arsene,"

The scene developing earned a chuckle from Akira and Makoto. They briefly stared back at each other.

"We should get up and go home," Makoto suggested.

"Right…"

* * *

About an hour and a Mediaharan later, Akira and Makoto, still feeling the aching effects from their intense sparring session, were walking around Shibuya while holding hands. Both of them feel blissful about the situation with a smile on their faces. Right behind them are their respective personas observing the couple.

"You know, Mr. Arsene. I was skeptical about Makoto being in a relationship. But Akira has proven to me that he is more than capable to protect her,"

"I can say the same about Makoto herself, Lady Johanna. I'm delighted to see such a person able to be comforting Akira. You have no idea how much torture he endured. Shido must pay for his crimes,"

"Yes, he must… But perhaps more importantly, Mr. Arsene…"

"Hm?"

"How about we promise each other to look over them for the rest of their lives?"

"… Yes… Yes, it's a promise,"

* * *

**A/N: When I wrote this, I felt Johanna's personality is a little convoluted. As for the battle, I felt it's better to have Arsene battling beside Akira, despite they're already preparing to take down Shido. It just doesn't feel right if it's his other personas and also, it won't fit the day's theme. It is possible that you can give Eigaon and Brave Blade to Arsene using the skill cards. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
